Night Storm
by Pekenota14
Summary: A night of storm drags Kensi to her boyfriend's place. But she's not scared of thunders any longer, she just wants his cuddle. And then things get revealed...all kinds of stuff you can think of. Rated M for adult content. Densi, one-shot, sweetness and sexiness...


**Here it is one more one-shot of NCIS: Los Angeles. Guess I just can't stop writing about it...**

* * *

It was probably a childish fear. Not probably, it is a childish fear. What woman of my age startles with thunders? Not many as I thought! And when Deeks figured out about this, he didn't make fun. I guess he saw my terror face and hushed. I don't know what the hell the thunders do to me, but the noise and the flash scared the crap out of me! Especially the noise. Seriously, what the hell is that? Every time I hear it, it feels like it tears my heart; it startles me and makes me shake.

So, all the times there were thunders, I got into my car and drove to my boyfriend's. I slip inside his bed and I cringe. He then comes to lie down behind me and I uncurl. He puts an arm under my neck, the other pulling me to his chest, over my hips. I lean back as much as I can, feeling his chest against my back and every time I shake in fear, he snuggles me closer. Today was no exception.

There was I at his doorstep, knocking on his door. But now I don't have fear anymore. I just feel…nostalgia. Yeah, I know, weird! Every time there's a thunder storm, I just want to fall into bed with him. He opened up the door, yawning and rubbing the eyes, giving me a sleepy smile. I didn't need to tell him why I was there. Sure it was three in the morning, but he didn't mind. He opened back the door for me to enter.

"I was starting to find strange your delay, Miss!"

"You were awake?" I kissed his lips when we walked into the living room.

"Guess who can't sleep too when he hears a thunder?" I stripped off the jacket and took off the boots, leaving them on the middle of the floor. "And the bed seemed too big suddenly. And too cold." I followed him to the bedroom and didn't take any piece of clothe. I was really tired.

We lay down on bed and he started to kiss me. I mumbled out. "I'm sleepy, okay?"

"Okay." He whispered. "I'm too sleepy too."

We snuggled on each other like we always do. He kissed the top of my head and said. "Night, Kens."

"Night." I said back. The two of us fell asleep in just a while.

I, Kensi Marie Blye, have no problem, yet, I even feel pride in admitting this: I know the taste of his mouth, I know by heart the touch of his hand, I recognize his warmth, his beach and salty body scent, I can even know how it is to feel the tip of his fingers touching my skin. And you say: you recognize Deeks. No…I know my man. I know my man's touch, my man's scent, my man's taste. I know my man, period. My man. In my mind I don't get tired of repeating it. He's mine and just mine and all mine.

How could I hook such a man? Hot, nice, loyal, friend, funny, a mix of a gentleman and a bad boy, everything a woman wants on a man. You think that I've always believed that I could get him easily, that I could take him for granted, but I don't. I'm the one who actually feels lucky to have found such a person and I'm the one who's afraid of screwing up and lose it all. Because I'm insecure, proud of myself. But he's changing me and I like it.

When I awoke up, I was alone. He was already up; ready to change clothes when I beckoned him. I sat on the edge of the bed and lifted up his T-shirt. I planted an open-mouthed kiss on his six pack and up on his chest. He smiled and I got up, putting a kiss on his right bicep too.

"This one helped as well." He said, grinning and pointing the left arm. "Or didn't it do a good job?" He understood why I kissed him. I kissed his chest where I leaned my back; I kissed his arm that involved me all night. Sometimes I stop to think of how much I changed. I'd never picture myself doing that back then…

"It did." I smirked back, kissing his left bicep. I looked him in the eyes and kissed his lips. I had to tell him that. "You are my man, Deeks. And I'm all yours."

I realized all this in just a heartbeat: his gorgeous eyes turned bluer than ever, his chest swelled with air, and his expression? He looked unbeatable, proud, manlier. He looked like he was over the moon and all because what I just said.

He pulled me by the waist and I just wrapped my arms around his neck when he joined our lips together. God, he drown me into a such a deep kiss that I moaned into his mouth. When our lips broke apart I tilted my head back, breathless. My hand ran up his neck, having a handful of his hair between my fingers. His teeth nibbled my neck delicately, his tongue licked me slowly and I just couldn't help but to gasp and press his head against me.

His name came out of my mouth several times as his mouth was going lower, trailing wet kisses down me. I felt him breathing in my scent as he placed a kiss between my breasts, the lowest place he could reach without stripping off my sweater. He says he loves the scent of my dried out body, dried of the rain that had poured down on me. At this time I was already clutching his arms, feeling his muscles tightening.

He placed both his hands on my hips, underneath my shirts and ran them up me, dragging up the clothe. All I did was exhaled when I faced his face again after the shirt passed through my head. For any of you, he hadn't done anything yet that could leave me like this, but I was already feeling breathless and surrendered. He cupped my cheeks and his right thumb touched my lower lip. I slightly opened my mouth and let the tip of my tongue give his finger a little lick. He passed his thumb on my lower lip and when he reached my mouth's corner, he lowered to my chin. I felt his finger caressing me, my own saliva running on me and my eyes blinked. My hands grasped him on the crook of the neck; I think I even dug my nails on his flesh when I pulled him to me.

He placed his hand right in the middle of back while kissing me and making me sit on the edge of the bed.

"Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He gazed at me with that way he can only do, with that grin playing with his left lip corner.

"Apart from you, no." I reached for his hand and pulled him to me. He placed each knee on bed, on the side of my legs as I kept talking, now pulling him closer by the collar of the T-shirt. "But can you tell me?"

"I rather" He pecked my lips and brushed his nose against mine, breathing right to my mouth. "consume your beauty. If you allow me, of course."

There was not a time that he would do this: be gentleman. Sometimes he asks permission just with the eyes. And he did it again; more than asking it like he did, he stared into me. I couldn't handle it. That strong gaze on my eyes, I just couldn't handle it. My hand lost its strength and it slipped down his chest, releasing the collar of his T-shirt, caressing his chest while going down. I hungrily kissed his neck and lay back on bed. I never done this before: let a man be on top of me, allowing one to do it while I was looking from down at him. I've always felt like I was being dominated and trapped, but with him, I don't mind.

His head bent over my belly and he started kissing me. The trail went up and my hands were on his back, pulling up his T-shirt, tightening it on my hands. I was desperate to feel his skin against mine and he took it off right before deeply kissing my mouth. He went down again to kiss me, this time leaving his right hand over my chest, where he could feel my heart beat. I placed my both hands over his, my body arching, my breathe, so far unrest, getting even more restless. I wanted to straddle my legs around his hips, tightening him against me, but he was undoing my jeans. Eventually I got what I wanted and the only thing between us was only the underwear.

He sat with me all wrapped up on him, I don't know how and so quickly that I have to say my breath got caught on my throat. He made me groan again, made me arch all against him when I felt the tip of his fingers running up my spine and my bra getting loose. He had just been enjoying my face or I was numbed and just didn't feel a thing because when I opened my eyes his hands were sliding down my arms, dragging the bra straps. Sometimes I just want to tell him to stop; sometimes I think I can't handle much more, for more that I want. I even feel a burn on my chest, a need to breathe so aching, and all because of him.

He let me take the lead but I don't give much of a damn. I mean, obviously I do care, but even though it may seem against my leading personality, I like him leading in bed. He just knows better. Far better than any man ever knew. And damn, sometimes I hate him with my guts for knowing every weak spot in me; he uses that against me! Anyways, I took the chance to kiss his chest, touch his chest, pretty much to do anything involving my hands, my lips and his chest. And you know what I like? Hearing him trying to hold a moan, feeling him breathing heavily; I love to know that I can trigger him.

I grabbed his hands and placed them on my hips. I was focused on trying to breathe while kissing him, making his hands slide down my thighs and pulling off my panties. Funny was that it was me pushing the move and I was the one who wasn't controlling myself, rubbing my body against his, feeling his hard erection, breathing into his mouth. "Do me. Do me, Deeks."

He sat on bed; I was over his legs, holding tight to him as he sucked on my neck. But he didn't do it hard enough to leave any mark, so I wouldn't have a hickey. He kept on nibbling sensitively down me, making me lean back, held by his hand on my back. I was near losing all my senses, my hands couldn't stop run his arms and shoulders. I swear God I was near the edge and nothing had happened yet. I admit there was a couple times before where I've reached the climax even before the act itself. So, yeah, he's good…really good.

He laid me down on bed and I don't recall the moment when he stripped off his underwear, I just remember his body falling over mine and he locking his eyes on mine, whispering. "Say it again."

"I need you." I begged, out of breath. "Make me yours." I felt him getting in me, unhurriedly and I gasped, desperate for a bit of air.

"Say it again." He breathed out.

I moaned out, and then repeated. "I'm all yours…and…you're inside me."

"Again…" He arched my body against his, embracing his arms on my back. "Say you're mine."

I was starting to succumb, to lose strengths to even breathe, but I said it again…and again, and again, and again. Until a loud moan burst out of my mouth and I fell back hanging on his arms. My voice echoed the whole bedroom.

"Oh goodness, Kensi." I dragged him over the edge with me. He gasped to my mouth, sloppily placing a kiss on it, pushing himself deeper on me. Even I was clutching my nails on his shoulders, trying to make him enter me even more. Somehow we both felt that we needed to be closer than what it's possible, the all thing of two becoming one.

He kept on moving in and out, now even more slowly, but trying to get deeper. My moans started to lose sound, being caught on my throat, as his arms started to lose strength and I fell back on bed again and he stopped, bit by bit. His hands rested on my trembling legs and he pulled himself out of me. He dragged his body up and sat leaning on the back of the bed, pulling me to sit over his legs. Only like this I soothe; only by letting him cover my body with his body, only by letting him possess my all being with all his soul.

He was hugging me tightly against his chest. My arms went around his neck, my legs wrapped up as much as they could around him and my head fell over the crook of his neck, allowing me to kiss it over and over again. But I wanted him to look into my eyes and see the pleasure I had sparkling on them; I wanted him to see how much he fulfills me. I stared into his eyes and brushed our lips together. Remember what I told you about knowing him by heart? I felt it all when we dived into a profound kiss.

His mouth was all that I had tasted the entire night; the taste of coffee and mint spreading even more inside my mouth. The heat emanating from him was hitting me as our skins rubbed together. His hands ran up my back, the tip of his fingers touching me as light as breeze, giving me goose bumps. We needed to pull back to catch a breathe and when I did, that scent of sand and sea water came to me; sometimes I wonder if he sleeps in the beach to have this scent on him all the time, so impregnated on him.

Our breaths rested and I now I just wanted to cuddle with him underneath the bed sheets, so I looked for our underwear. I handed him his while I was putting my panties back on. I leaned over the bed, reaching for my bra, and I tell you this much: Deeks is the kind of guy that doesn't only help you get undressed; he's not the kind of guy who just does the deed and turns to his side. He clasped the hooks of my bra and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt his lips on the bottom of my back and they went up to my left shoulder. He put my hair aside, kissing my neck and I could literally hear him grinning. I turned my head and placed a kiss on his cheek.

He let himself fall over the bed, looking at me with that cute goofy smile on his face. I grinned back, my heart swelling with his adorableness. He brought to life on me the Kensi I thought I could never bring back. I can be gentle and affectionate; I'm hopeless romantic, but after Jack, I swore to myself to never be like that again. I didn't want to get hurt. But Deeks makes me feel like I can be whoever I want without fear. Obviously we still tease each other, we can't live without bicker about something trivial, but when it's about the two of us, I open up. Well, not as much as I wanted, but today he was still going to hear something else from me. Something he needs to know, something that is so true and real.

I crawled closer to him and lied down. He supported his elbow on the pillow and propped his head on the hand, looking at me, putting my hair behind my ear. I grabbed his hand on mine and kissed its palm, placing it again over my face. He stroked my cheek with his thumb, but he was still gazing me. "What's on your mind?"

"You." He leaned and pecked my lips. I'm not used to compliments of any kind, so when someone tells me one, I tend to not believe. But he once made sure to let me that he's serious when he compliments me. So, my cheeks warm up and lit up in red. "Only you, beautiful."

"No." I said with a smile. "Something is bugging you."

"Not bugging me..." He rolled over and lied on top of me. "When I told you a few weeks ago about sharing the house keys and moving in together, I didn't mean to freak you out and you know it. I wanted us to exchange the keys at the same time, but, I don't care about it anymore. I'm giving you my house key, 'cause my house is your house and you're more than welcome here." He stretched the arm to the bedside table and then grabbed my hand, clutching on my palm a key. "You don't need to give me yours."

"I don't want the key." I told him smiling, to ensure him that I was not pushing back. "Not just the key. Are you still willing to share half of the closet and half of the bed…?"

"You're sure? You don't have to-"

"I've never been so sure about something in my life before." I was speaking my mind. I want to get home and not just face the empty house. I want to lie at night, have a person to snuggle on, a person to kiss goodnight. I want to know that that same person will be there in the morning, kissing me good morning. I want to live on a house where there's life.

"You wanna move in with me? You're sure?"

"Yeah, I do, Deeks. Why?" I joked then. "Pulling back your offer?"

"No, no, no!" He said quickly, kissing me.

His eyes were almost asking me for a reason why I accepted it. "Deeks?" I waited for a while, staring him. "You know that I love you, don't you?" I have never told him this. He did to me, a lot of times, but I never had.

"I know… I've always knew." He pulled me for a kiss. I had the feeling we were not going to leave bed for the rest of the day. For the rest of the-Damn! We missed the whole morning of work! The hell with that! Also, there was a flooding on some streets because of the heavy pouring, but honestly we only learnt about it on the next morning. We were not interested on what was going on outside.

Oh, and the team will love to know that I'm moving in with Deeks since none of them knew that we were even together! For the last seven months! No, I think they all started to suspect at some point, but I'm pretty sure they don't have certainties. But I do plan on telling everyone. It's safer for everyone to know, we don't have to live with the fear of hiding it and actually gives us a lot more liberty.

* * *

**Show me your opinions, people! **


End file.
